Love Triangle
by loubric
Summary: I decided to make it a triangle story... hope ya'all like it! Rated M for reason!
1. Heat Wave

**Title:** Heat Wave - SN

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** N - Mature for a reason!!!!!!

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **For the record I am a die-hard GSR fan ….. But for me, Nick always comes a close second (and Greg a third choice) anyway I was reading various fanfic's by fellow authors and came across a few of Sara and Nick, then I went and watched some you tube "snicker" clips and this short fluff/smut story just came to me. I'm not really sure when this story is set, maybe early CSI season 1 or 2. So, my apologizes for not doing a GSR story but you gotta go with the flow…... I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome

* * *

Nick looked up from the computer he was working at and whistled softly under his breathe as he saw Sara walking down the corridor. He jumped up so quickly that he nearly knocked his chair over. He rushed over to the doorway and leaned his muscular body against the frame and slyly looked down the passageway. 

Sara was running her fingers through her dark auburn hair and breathing heavily making her chest heave. Her white shirt, sleeves rolled up, buttons open just enough to get a glimpse of her cleavage, tied just under her bust, gave Nick a great view of her toned and very exposed midriff. She casually put her hands in the pockets of her very short denim skirt and exhaled in an attempt to cool herself off.

Nick ran a hand through his crew cut hair and felt the perspiration run down his neck, and he realized that it wasn't just the lack of cool air that was making him sweat.

He made eye-contact with her and grinned sexily at her. She walked over and stood in front of him.

She smiled back at him "Hey Nicky…"

_God… he loved it when she called him that. _"Hey Sara … hot isn't it…" and he couldn't help looking her up and down, admiring her long athletic legs as she stood inches away from him.

"Well, it doesn't help that it's over 100 degree's outside and that the lab's air con is on the fritz.." she added fanning a hand against her face.

Grissom walked past and did a double take as he saw Sara standing in her tight shirt and skirt. He stopped next to her, and glancing from her to Nick and said gruffly "Following dress standards I see Sara…" but he couldn't resist a quick glance at her slim body.

Sara looked at him and pursed her lips "When the air kicks in, I'll adhere to the dress code, until then … you're lucky I'm not wearing a bikini…"

Grissom just grunted and walked off, not before sharing a look with Nick though.

Trying to change the subject Nick asked "I need to take a break, wanna meet me in the break room for a drink??"

She smiled brightly at him "Sure, give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you there" and with that she stalked off. He leaned forward and looked appreciatively at the back of her which was just as attractive as the front.

He walked to the locker room, wanting to change out of the sweat drenched t-shirt he had on under his lab coat. He removed the coat and then pulled his t-shirt off. He felt a muscle cramp up in his left shoulder and he grimaced as the pain shot through him. He stepped back and pushed his arms against the lockers, trying to stretch his back out.

Sara saw him out of the corner of her eye and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Nick, topless, flexing his muscles and making her stomach feel topsy turvy.

She shook her head. _This is Nick …. Nicky …. Sweet Nick…. Absolutely gorgeous Nicky _she thought as she continued to stare at him.

He turned his body slightly and she was amazed at his muscular chest. He raised his arms high above his head, making his jeans slip down slightly so that his lower abdomen muscles were clearly visible.

She felt the heat rise in her face as she looked further down to the obvious bulge in his pants. Reluctantly she tore herself away from him, not wanting him to catch her staring.

What Sara didn't know was that Nick knew very well that she had been staring at him. He smiled to himself as he put his clean t-shirt on and headed for the break room.

Sara was already sitting down, and had two cans of coke on the table next to two glasses filled with ice, obviously waiting for him to arrive.

Nick wrapped his arm around his back, in an attempt to relieve the still tense muscle. Sara looked up as he walked in the room and her eyes narrowed.

"Sore shoulder?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah… I dunno what the hell I did…. Think I pulled it last night…" he replied.

She raised her eyebrow "Last night eh???"

He blushed faintly and mumbled "At gym …"

"Here …." she stood up "….let me" she said as he stood behind him and slowly but aggressively started to rub his sore muscle.

"Oh… no it's okay…." he started to protest but as soon as her hands were on him his eyes closed.

"Nicky … your muscle is so tight" she smiled and then added flirtatiously "Take your shirt off so I can work at it better…"

He hesitated slightly but she started tugged at the material and he wanted to feel her hands on his skin so badly that he agreed.

Sara started breathing a little faster and she couldn't believe she had denied these obvious feelings for Nick, still she didn't want to appear too forward incase he didn't feel the same.

She decided to let her hands do the talking.

She bent down and whispered in his ear sending a shiver down his spine "Sit forward a bit Nicky, so I can start a bit lower…"

She started at his lower back, pushing and kneading along the sides of his spine until she reached his shoulders. His back was muscular and firm and she admired it from the angle she was standing.

He let out a soft groan and then suddenly he reached arm behind and grabbed her wrist, stopping her midway.

Sara looked surprised "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes blazing. "Sara …" he murmured.

He stood up, and slowly put his hands around her waist. The quick intake of her breath was all he needed and he pulled her against his hard frame.

Their eyes meeting momentarily and then his lips were on hers and it was passion like she had never known. His lips were warm, soft and insistently pried her mouth open. She obeyed and his tongue entered and met hers.

He kissed her once, twice, three times and soon she had lost count. His strong hands ran up her bare arms, making her tremble. He smiled through their kisses.

He pulled away gently "Let me close the door…" he murmured.

Nick went and closed the door, locking it behind him. He went and closed all the blinds to avert intruders and turned around.

What he saw was breathtaking.

Sara was sitting on the edge of the table, her legs slightly open, swinging them seductively. He sauntered casually over to her.

"Sidle …" he said softly "…you should definitely wear skirts more often…".

She smiled up at him "..Only for you Nicky…"

He stood between her legs and placed his hands on either side of her legs on the table.

She turned her face up to his expectantly and got a close up view of his chiseled torso. She put her hands on his upper chest and slowly ran them down till they sat just above his jeans.

He kissed her and she slowly undid his pants buttons, making him groan. He pushed her down onto the table. He started running his hand from her ankle, slowly up her leg, then thigh until it was up her skirt. She moaned at his touch.

He was lying on top of her now, grinding his pelvis against her body. He kissed her cheeks, throat ears and finally her upper chest.

She slowly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. He expertly undid and removed her bra and smirked as he saw her pert breasts. He kissed down between them and then teased each nipple with his tongue. She whispered his name.

He reached over her, across the table and grabbed a piece of ice from the glass. Holding the cube between his fingers he grinned naughtily at her "Let's see if I can cool you down a bit..."

He started at her her navel and gently ran the ice up her stomach and past her breasts. He rubbed it on each nipple making her gasp out loud. Finally he ran it up her neck and wet her lips with it. By the time he was finished the ice had melted.

She looked at him, her breathing getting faster "...Nicky ... now I'm all wet..."and smiled.

He started kissing her again and slyly let his right hand slip into her panties. His fingers gently slipped inside her, making her moan his name. She was so warm and soft. His kisses became more aggressive, and he found he couldn't stop.

She brought her one leg up and struggled to get her hand into his boxers and he laughed seductively.

Greg was whistling as he walked down the passage. He stopped outside the break room confused at the closed door and blind. He stood by the door and could here muffled sounds.

He had his ear pressed against the door when suddenly…

"HEY!!!" a voice screamed in his ear.

Greg jumped out of fright and then met Warrick and Catherine amused faces.

"Very funny guys…." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering Greg…" Catherine asked as she too realized the door was shut and the blinds closed.

Greg shushed her and pointed to the room behind him.

Warrick walked to the window while Catherine and Greg listened by the door.

Peering through the window, Warrick found a section of blind that wasn't closed and his eyes grew wide as he saw what was going on in the kitchen.

Under his breath he murmured "Cath, Greg …. Come here it's ….Sara and Nick getting it on…"

"What!!!!" Catherine said a bit loudly.

Catherine and Greg stumbled over each other to get to the window.

All three sets of eyes were pressed up against the window.

"Man oh man….. if Grissom finds out…" Greg said.

"If Grissom finds out what???" Grissom said haughtily behind them.

They turned around hurriedly, trying to cover the view into the kitchen, and all started talking at once…

"Thought we saw a rat…" Warrick said and got strange looks from the other two.

"Power went out…" Catherine shrugged.

"Nothing interesting…." Greg said feebly.

"Hhhhhhmmmm…" was all Grissom said and reached for the door.

Realizing they were defeated, Catherine, Warrick and Greg went with him trying to distract him, but he was relentless.

Grissom grabbed the door handle and opened the door, shocked to see Sara and Nick half naked on the table.

Sara and Nick were kissing furiously and didn't notice until it was too late that the door had opened.

They heard a cough, looked up, and saw Catherine, Grissom, Warrick and Greg all staring at them, wide-eyed.

Nick smirked, embarrassingly. Sara blushed and hissed, "I thought you locked the door…"

"I thought I did..." he whispered back.

Grissom stared at them, his jealously overwhelming "Nick … Sara… my office as soon as you're decent.." and he turned and walked away.

Greg started clapped, Catherine was laughing and Warrick was still flabbergasted.

After they left, Sara and Nick got off the table and tried to compose themselves.

As Sara started to leave, Nick caught her arm and pulled her into his arms "Maybe we can continue this later on, at my place…" he nuzzled into her ear.

She smiled up at him as she tried buttoning up her shirt "I can't wait…"

They left the room, feeling like two teenagers being caught out by their teachers. They dreaded what the principal would say…..

The End


	2. Choices

Title: Choices

Author: loubric

Rating: PG-13** (M for Mature) **

Disclaimers: I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

A/N: Chapter 2 of Heat Wave, hope you enjoy it. It doesn't really follow any season maybe early CSI?? Anyway…. As I said before Nick has always been my second choice for Sara, but Grissom is by far my favorite … feedback (positive and Negative is ALWAYS appreciated!)

* * *

Grissom was sitting at his desk trying to get the image of a half naked Nick and Sara out of his mind. Actually he didn't mind thinking about her naked, and he was having an extremely hard time convincing himself that he wasn't jealous. "Fuck…" he swore loudly. _He was extremely jealous! And he wished it had been him with Sara and not Nick. _He sighed as heard Nick and Sara coming down the hall. They walked into Grissom's office, both trying not to laugh. 

"Sit!" he barked at them and they both sat down solemnly.

"I'm not going to go into how disappointed I am in both of you, you're both adults, you don't need to be reprimanded but how could you? This is your work place not a fucking Hawaii vacation…. You are both missing a shift, unpaid and you get to do lab work for the next two weeks…."

They both groaned.

He looked at them sternly stopping any further protests. "If you want to act like teenagers I'll punish you like ones, you're lucky I'm not telling Ecklie, now Nick you can go home .. Sara you get to stay and help in the lab…"

Nick looked down at Sara as he left and winked at her slyly.

Sara got up to leave but Grissom's words stopped her. "One moment Sara …"

She was feeling embarrassed that everyone had caught her making out with Nick and now she was angry with Grissom. She couldn't believe the feelings that were cursing through her veins. She had made obvious advances at Grissom in the past, and he ignored her, now finally when she started showing interest in another man he gets jealous..….

"What Grissom? Do you want to reprimand me some more? Scold me? Suspend me? Lecture me? WHAT!" she shouted at him as he stood a few feet away from her.

He took a step towards her and she stepped backwards. He took another step towards her, keeping his blue eyes locked with hers. She felt her back lightly touch the half open door. He reached behind her and slammed the door shut, never breaking eye contact.

"What Grissom?" she repeated quietly.

"This.." his voice matching hers.

He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the heat, maybe seeing Sara with Nick pushed his jealousy over the edge or maybe it was just the forceful pull that he felt towards Sara, but he acted on the impulse.

He placed his hands on either of her bare arms and gently but firmly pushed her against the closed door. Running them up her skin he bent forward and kissed her. She protested at first but he didn't stop. He felt her body relax and he pried her lips open.

Her warm mouth was exactly how he imagined, sweet and moist, the taste of her tongue against his was mind blowing.

She couldn't believe this was happening and she tried to fight him off at first but as soon as she felt his tongue, she was lost. The feeling that rose in her stomach was nothing she had ever felt before and she felt herself wrap her arms around his neck.

He ran his hands around her waist and settled them on the small of her back making her groan involuntarily. She gasped as he squeezed her ass cheeks lightly, making him smirk as he continued to kiss her.

All of a sudden she pushed him away, a fiery look in her eyes. She swung her hand back and slapped him in the face.

"That … is for ignoring me these past years …." she said warningly… then she stepped up to him, pressed her body into him and kissed his lips passionately, pulling away "…. and that ……was for finally making a move…" she turned away and left his office, leaving him standing, shocked.

* * *

Sara went to the locker room and put on her lab coat, deciding that her skimpy outfit was causing her way too much trouble. She sat down on the wooden bench and laughed _Making out with two gorgeous men in one day! _She thought as memories of Nick and Grissom came flooding back to her making her blush slightly. 

Her pager went off and she looked down to read the message.

_Meet Hodges in the lab to do processing. Grissom_

She signed and closed the locker door and headed for the lab. _Now... Let me try and not kiss Hodges too … _she laughed loudly as she left the room.

A few hours later, Sara was filing evidence and labeling items when her cell phone rang.

"Sidle.." she said absentmindedly

"Hey gorgeous …" a husky voice replied.

She smiled as Nicks voice came through. "What's up Stokes?"

"Nothing much, just fantasizing about you in your short skirt …."

She laughed flirtatiously "What can I do for you Nick?" she glanced around the room, making sure no-one was listening to her conversation.

"Well… there's a hell of a lot that you can do for me, but now doesn't seem like the appropriate time …. I was wondering if I could come over to your place when you finish your shift and we can watch a movie?" he then added "I make a mean batch of popcorn…"

She smiled and then answered "That sounds wonderful, but no girly movies, bring something scary and suspenseful…I'll give you a call when I'm home, ok?"

"Cool, I'll see ya later…" he said and hung up.

Sara put her phone in her pocket and carried on working, her mind far away from lab work……

* * *

Grissom was pacing his office, the rest of his CSI's had left and he knew he should be leaving too, but something was bothering him. He was trying to concentrate on his evaluations but he kept thinking back to Sara and what had happened when he had kissed her. _And she had slapped him!_ But he had deserved it and her kisses had been worth it. He couldn't believe it had finally happened, but he was still mad and jealous about Nick. _Maybe he could take her out for dinner or a movie, do something norma_l he thought. 

"I'll just go over and surprise her ... that might be fun..." he said aloud as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Sara had just had a shower and had pulled on some clothes when her phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" she said halfheartedly as she tried to brush her hair.

"I'm 5 minutes away, are you decent .. I hope not..." came Nick's distinctive deep voice.

Sara laughed seductively and replied "Yeah come on over ..."

She quickly sprayed some perfume on and ran around trying to tidy up her disaster zone.

A loud knock on the door startled her. _Nicky already?_ she thought. She opened the door and looked up into Nicks face.

"5 minutes away?" she said flirtatiously.

He grinned at her "Okay, maybe I was off by a few.." and he stepped into her apartment and swept her up into his arms making her laugh.

"Nick ... what are you doing ..."she said as he kicked the door closed with his foot and walked towards the couch. He threw her down gently and lay on top of her not wasting anytime. He buried his face in her neck and murmured "I've been thinking about you since I left the lab and about all the things I want to do to you..."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her top up and planted wet kisses along her stomach. Arching her back in pleasure she moaned his name softly. A soft knock at the door startled them both. Sara put a finger to her mouth silencing them both.

A loud voice came from behind the door "Sara... are you there it's Grissom ... we need to talk ... it's serious.." they heard.

"Shit... it's probably about us at work, I hope Ecklie didn't find out otherwise we're in deep trouble..." Nick said as he jumped off her.

Sara was torn between wanting to ignore Grissom and wanting to let him in. She figured it was work related so she whispered to Nick. "Go to the second bathroom and lock the door. Don't come out, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble..." she then added smiling "I'll try and be brief..."

Nick made a dash for the bathroom and when he was inside Sara went and opened the door.

"Hey Gris..." she said softly.

"Hi Sara.. I'm not bothering you am I .., I just needed to see you..." he lowered his head and kissed her full on the mouth, it was different to Nicks kiss, more passionate, more intense and she felt her stomach shiver from his touch.

Automatically she kissed him back, sliding her tongue inside his mouth as she ran her hands in his hair. he groaned involuntarily and she smiled. "Sara... god...how have I not done this everyday... how have I kept away for so long..."

Her heart melted and she brushed her fingers across his cheek lightly "I'm sorry for slapping you, that was uncalled for.." she murmured softly.

He cupped her face in his hands "Oh Sara ... I deserved that and so much more... maybe I can try and make it up to you??"

Her mind whirled she didn't know who she wanted more at that moment Nick or Grissom and she smiled at the thought of them both together _I doubt they'd go for that_ she thought as laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny?" Grissom said.

"Oh nothing... listen.." she said as she made up her mind "..I'll meet you in your car in 5 minutes, I just want to freshen up and get a few things .. then you can start making things up to me..."

Grissom reluctantly pulled away and groaned "Okay ... but don't be long.." he walked outside and towards his car.

Sara ran to the bathroom trying to decide on an alibi...

Nick came out of the bathroom just as she came running around the corner and they nearly collided.

Sara was out of breath. Nick started talking and trying to touch her but she stopped him "I'm sorry Nicky... we'll have to postpone our movie night, something came up at the lab... I gotta go..."

Nick looked disappointed but understanding "Sure.. thats the nature of our work... if you get done early enough give me a call and come over .. anytime.."

Sara kissed him lightly. "Grissom is waiting downstairs give me 10 minutes and then you you can go okay...?"

* * *

Sara ran downstairs and got in Grissoms awaiting car.

He grinned at her "So... where to Miss Sidle.."

"Somewhere were we can get naked and wet ..." she said boldly.

Grissom nearly swerved into oncoming traffic when she said that and she laughed seductively.

He turned to look at her briefly and then said huskily "... my place has a Jacuzzi..."

They were interrupted by both their beepers going off.

"What the ...?" Grissom said impatiently.

"Quadruple homicide... shit..." Sara said softly "Guess bath time will have to wait..." she said sadly.

Grissom looked at her and sighed "Sorry about this Sara, guess we'll have to take a rain check..."

She gently placed a hand on his thigh and said softly "I've waited this long Gil ... a couple more hours won't matter..."

The End ... Who will she end up choosing?


	3. Threesome

**Title**: Threesome

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13 **(M for Mature) **

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **Chapter 3 of Love Triangle, hope you enjoy it. Sorry that it's been awhile but I've been going back and forth between stories. It doesn't really follow any season maybe early CSI?? Anyway…. As I said before Nick has always been my second choice for Sara, but Grissom is by far my favorite … feedback (positive and Negative is ALWAYS appreciated!)

* * *

Sara was sitting in her living room, the window open, letting a cool breeze through. The curtains blew up, making a rustling noise. She had needed to unwind after a particularly grueling shift and she had lit several candles, in an attempt to soften the room and relax her. She took a sip of the red wine she had poured for herself. The rich liquid traveled down her throat leaving a warm feeling in her stomach. She sighed, got up, went, and lit a sandalwood incense stick, giving the room a sweet, woody smell. 

She stretched her arms above her head and inhaled deeply. A soft knock at her front door startled her. _Who could that be? _She wondered as she walked over and peered through the peephole.

Nick stood with his hands buried deep in his jean pockets, staring at the ground, not realizing that Sara was watching him. She opened the door slowly and Nick looked up at her.

"Hiya…" he said softly.

"Hi.." Sara answered.

"Can I come in…?" He asked as he shuffled his feet nervously.

Suddenly a voice behind Nick alerted them both "Sara?" a deep voice said curiously.

Sara and Nick both looked down at where the voice was coming from, and were surprised to see Grissom walking towards them.

_Great _Sara thought _Could this be anymore awkward, I've made out with both these men in the past day and now they show up together …. I'll just have to try and act cool,…. Oh god…._

"Hey Gris, I was just gonna let Nick in for a drink, would you like to join us?" she smiled broadly and Grissom knew he couldn't resist her smile and he looked at Nick smugly.

_Ha _Grissom thought as he followed Nick inside Sara's apartment _Bet Nick doesn't know that Sara's with me now … wonder what he was doing here though …._

_Dammit … why did Grissom have to show up now, it's already awkward enough because he caught us in the break room… _Nick wondered as he sat down on Sara's couch, lazily.

"Can I get you boys anything to drink? I just opened a bottle of red but I have beer or coke too.." Sara asked as she walked into the kitchen. She took a large gulp from her glass of wine, and then another hoping that it would calm her down now that she had both of them sitting in her apartment. She looked down and realized she had a nipple stand. She laughed out loud and nearly choked on her wine. Both Grissom and Nick stared at her quizzically but neither noticed the cause of her laughter.

"You okay Sar?" Nick asked, wanting Grissom to leave so that he and Sara could be alone.

"Yeah .. Yeah … wine just went down the wrong way … so what can I get ya?" she said, crossing her arms to hide her breasts and blushing slightly.

Grissom noticed her arms and wondered what had made her blush so, _god I want to kiss her so badly_ he thought as he sat back in the armchair.

"I'll have wine thanks.." Grissom answered.

"A beer will be great for me.." Nick said and turned to Grissom "So Grissom, how's things.."

"Fine .." He answered curtly.

_This is going to be a long night _Sara sighed as he finished the glass of wine _Unless….. _a crazy idea popped into her head _I'll have to wait till they've had at least 2 or 3 drinks and I better drink some more too. _She quickly got the guys their drinks and polished off another glass of wine, making her head spin slightly.

After 20 minutes of uncomfortable small talk Sara said "Do you mind if I put some music on…?"

"Your place …" Nick said and shifted uneasily as Grissom stared at him.

Grissom sighed and replied "I don't mind…"

"Good then .." Sara stood up and switched her stereo on. A soft, mellow tune started playing and Sara thought to herself _Well…. It's now or never._

She walked over to Grissom , looking down at him, smiled, reached down and took his hand in hers, making him look up at her peculiarly.

She pulled him up and he stood in front of her, confused "Sara???" he started but she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

Nick was watching curiously at what was happening.

Sara walked towards her oversized couch where Nick was sitting and sat next to him, pulling Grissom down, so he sat on the other side of her.

Nick was confused "Sara … what's going on…?"

Sara smiled, stood up and murmured "Nicky, this is something I've always wanted to do.." he still looked puzzled but said nothing.

Sara took a deep breathe, and looking down at Grissom and Nick, slowly started unbuttoning her shirt.

Grissom and Nick exchanged fleeting glances, but were captivated at what Sara was doing.

Her chest was heaving as she undid the last button, slowly letting the shirt fall to the ground.

They both sat staring at her, neither one knowing what to do, the shock was unmistakable on their faces.

Finally Sara whispered softly "Maybe you guys could give me a hand…" hoping this would put her point clear enough to them.

Grissom and Nick had pretty much the same thought running through their minds _If this is what Sara wants…_

Grissom stood up and approached Sara cautiously, facing her and gently placing his hands on her tiny waist, their eyes meeting. Nick followed, stood behind her, placing his palms on her bare shoulders, leaned down and slowly started kissing the back of her neck.

Sara moaned softly, Grissom bent forward and took her mouth with his and she responded forcefully. Nick ran his hands around her, cupped her breasts and rubbed them vigorously.

Sara could feel Nick's body pressed up against her, and his lips on her skin, were driving her wild.

She felt a hand slide down into her panties, and at this stage, she didn't know who it was, but she didn't care.

Sara jolted awake and felt a bead of sweat run down her for head. She looked around annoyingly at what had interrupted her very sensual fantasy dream that she had been having.

She was shocked at what she saw. Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Grissom and Nick were all staring at her. She was sitting at the break room table, and had obviously fallen asleep.

"Hi .." she said sheepishly as she sat up, the crick in her neck making her grimace. "How long have I been asleep for.." she added.

'Oh for quite a while Ms. Sidle.." Grissom said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, we were just very interested to know what you were dreaming about…" Greg asked mischievously.

"Or who….." Warrick added making Catherine stifle a giggle.

Sara blushed profusely _Oh god, please let me not have said anyone's names …. Crap, why did I have to have that kind of dream here, why not at home in the privacy of my own bed….._

"I ….. ah … was … um just having a … nightmare …nothing serious … fine now…" she stood up abruptly wanting to get out of the room before she embarrassed herself even more.

"I'm just …. Ah going … to splash some water .. On my face …." she quickly ran out of the room and headed for the rest room.

Sara ran down the corridor, feeling 5 pairs of eyes following her.

"That must have been one hell of a dream.." Nick said as they all stared after her.

"Yeah and I'm sure it was about me.." Greg added, earning him a punch from Grissom, Nick and Warrick.

* * *

Sara was mentally checking the items off in her head that she needed to get from the supply room. _Gloves, some more fingerprinting dust, some evidence envelopes and some bags…_

She walked into the supply room and switched on the light, it fizzled and faded out, leaving her standing in the dark.

She sighed, annoyed and frustrated. She felt in her back pocket for the tiny torch she kept for emergencies and was stopped by a large hand clamping over her mouth. A husky voice whispered hoarsely in her ear making her shiver.

"You were dreaming about me, right baby?" Nick's deep voice said as his free hand wrapped around her waist.

She moaned softly at the touch of his breath against her skin. His wet tongue ran along her neck and he teasingly licked her ear. He lowered his hand that had been on her mouth and placed them both on her hips. She could feel him pushed up behind her, his hands slowly running between her trousers and stomach.

He swung her around and she could just about make out the shape of him in the darkened room.

"Oh Nicky…" she murmured and then stepped forward into him.

Their lips met with force and vigor. His hands grabbed the back of her neck, making her moan softly. She reached behind him and lightly squeezed his tight butt cheek making him jump slightly.

"Sara…" he laughed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist.." she replied and started pulling his t-shirt off him. She tossed it aside and ran her hands along his muscular chest. It was weird for her not to see him, and it heightened her other senses. She breathed in his very masculine smell that reminded her of summer. She felt his skin against her fingers and listened to his breathing increasing.

The supply room was cold, but the heat that was generating between them was hot, making them perspire. Nick pushed his hands under her shirt and up under her bra, grasping her breasts with them. He skillfully rubbed each nipple with his thumbs and she groaned with pleasure.

He bent forward and took her mouth with his, forcing her to open it so his tongue could enter. He explored every inch of her mouth and tenderly bit on her lower lip, hearing her sharp intake of air.

Her hands went up and ran through his short hair, pulling on it gently. The kisses became more insistent, more urgent and they stepped backwards and bumped into a table.

With her back pressed up against the table, Nick leaned against her as they continued to kiss. His hands slowly moved down from her breasts and he slipped a hand down into her underwear.

She wasn't sure if it was the fact that they could be caught or because she had had that threesome fantasy a few hours earlier, but they both heightened her arousal and made her loose any inhibitions she might have had.

He pushed two of his fingers inside of her, making her gasp. He kissed her deeply as he skillfully maneuvered them in and out of her. He teased her by going slowly and gently but soon he could feel the rise in her breathing and he pushed in deeper, harder and faster.

The feel of his fingers inside of her and his lips on her mouth, increased her desire for him and she was shocked at the feeling that was rising inside of her.

He felt her whole body shudder from his touch and she cried out his name, louder than what she had meant too.

He slowly removed his hand from her panties, and pulled her up so she stood in front of him.

"Nicky … god…that was amazing, where the hell did you learn to do that….. I… why…" She asked as he kissed her neck and along her chin, finding her mouth and stopping her in mid sentence.

He stopped and she felt his forehead touching hers " I wanted to show you what you had been missing when you ditched me yesterday…"

She smiled "Well… how about I return the favor, maybe I'll stop at your place before our next shift?"

"Hhhhmmm I can't wait for that ….." he kissed her again and then unwillingly pulled away and sighed "I better get back to trace before anyone realizes I was gone…" he put on his t-shirt and left.

She finally found the discarded torch, found a box of light bulbs, and quickly replaced the one that had blown. She gathered the things she had originally needed and left to go and put them away in her kit. Her beeper went off and she saw that it was Grissom; she headed for his office and knocked on the half-closed door.

She heard a muffled voice from inside "Come in..."

She took a deep breathe and walked into his office.

"What's up … you paged?" She asked as she sat down in the chair opposite him.

He couldn't help but admire the way she carried herself and her exquisite beauty and he had to steady his breathing before he spoke to her. "Well Sara, I wanted to let you know that we received a call from a new witness, regarding the hit and run case you and Warrick were working on a few days ago, thought you might want to have a talk with them. Secondly…" he stood up and walked around so he was standing behind her.

He gently put his hands on her shoulder and started massaging her tense muscles. She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. "Oh Gris …. That's just what I needed..." she murmured as he worked the tight knot in her shoulder.

He leaned down, and whispered "I know what else you need…" and she laughed.

He loved listening to her laugh and he impulsively said "How about you drop by my place after our shift tonight…?"

She mentally calculated how much time she had between the end of this shift and the start of the next. Her mind spun as she tried to decide if she had time to see Grissom and Nick…

She turned to look at him…

The End … does she have the time?


	4. Hard Decision

**Title**: Hard Decision

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13 **(M for Mature) **

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **Chapter 4 of Love Triangle, hope you enjoy it. Guess I was a bit ambitious in taking on so many stories, just as well though because I get writers block with one then I move onto the next so sorry that it's been awhile. I've been going back and forth between stories. It doesn't really follow any season maybe early CSI?? Anyway…. As I said before Nick has always been my second choice for Sara, but Grissom is by far my favorite … feedback (positive and Negative is ALWAYS appreciated!)

* * *

Lying in Grissom's arms, Sara tried to go to sleep but she was tossing and turning, trying to decide how she was going to get to Nicks place before the start of the next shift. Dating or rather sleeping with two men was exhilarating and exciting but it was a lot of work, more than she had anticipated. She rolled out of bed and started getting dressed as quietly as possible. Her thoughts went back to the man that was lying in the bed below her. She had wanted to stay in bed all day long with him and she would have if she hadn't of made plans to see Nicky. 

Grissom groaned and whispered huskily "Come back to bed …. It's still early…"

She smiled wistfully and the grinned flirtatiously "….maybe I can stay a few more minutes.."

Seeing that she had given in, he reached over and grabbed her arm, pulled her against him and started tickling her.

"Gil ... stop ..." she said as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

He nuzzled her neck and she felt a tingle rush through her as he murmured, "You'll have to persuade me to stop …"

She locked eyes with him and smirked "Oh that can definitely be arranged…"

* * *

It had seemed a good idea at the time, seeing both Grissom and Nick, but two weeks into the "relationships" she was exhausted. Neither one had pressurized her to stay with them and be an exclusive couple but she had found it increasingly hard to keep both lovers a secret. Several times she had nearly blurted out her secret to Catherine, Greg and Warrick. Luckily she had never said the wrong name during sex, their styles were too different. She knew both her lovers touch too well. 

Lying alone in her bed for the first time in days she knew she would have to choose between them. Not that she wasn't enjoying having a physical relationship with two such gorgeous men, she just knew it wasn't right. It was hard to decide they were both such different people both with positive and negative attributes. Sara tossed and turned and then realizing she couldn't sleep, kicked off her blankets exasperatedly and jumped out of bed.

It was still hours before she was meant to go in for work so she decided to have a cup of coffee and try to make a decision. Walking across the cold tiles into her kitchen, she leaned against the counter and started the coffee machine. The smell of the freshly brewed coffee filled her lungs and she smiled happily.

_I really wish I didn't have to choose between them, they're both such fantastic guys, but I have to do it soon before I loose both of them. _She thought as her brain went into overload trying to decide who to choose.

_There is no way that I'm making a list, I've seen that move backfire in way too many movies_ she laughed as she sat down in front of the TV with her coffee.

A few things did pop into her mind as she thought of each man. _Grissom is so intelligent and he challenges me on so many different levels, and as a lover he is so attentive and that beard … god it drives me wild, and then Nicky he's so athletic and string, and he makes me laugh and takes me places I never thought possible ..._ _I really don't want to hurt either of them though, and I can't take a chance and wait it out, it could be months before one of them get's bored with me … maybe I can find someone to take my place???? But who? _She sat in complete silence running through the names of woman in her head, trying to find a suitable replacement for one of them.

Her thoughts were getting her nowhere and she decided to make a choice first. Sighing she reached behind her and grabbed a framed picture that was sitting on the table. Staring down at the photo of her CSI team, she smiled at her family. Looking at Nick and Grissom, she was shocked at the emotional feelings that ran through her as she gazed at both men. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she knew straight away, whom she wanted to be with. She hadn't realized at the time and even admitting it now to herself was a shock, but she was in love. She had never felt this kind of love before. All her life she had pushed any feelings of love aside, knowing that love caused too much heartache and pain, but she was unprepared for this moment. The realization that she loved one of these men as more than just a friend was more confusing than she thought it would be. Tracing her finger along the glass and over the faces of her "family", she smiled. She cared deeply for her friends and loved them as if they were blood related but there was one man that she knew she loved with a burning passion and desire that shook her too her core.

_Well looks like I made that decision pretty quickly _she thought as she put the picture down, but then panic hit her. How was she going to break it off without making it obvious that she had chosen another man? She ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair. _Maybe I should just go and talk with them, see if fate will give me a helping hand in this mess I've created._ Glancing at her watch, she decided to go and face her destiny square in the face.

30 minutes later, after a shower, breakfast and a change of clothes Sara was driving down the highway to her first "victim". Still not wanting to hurt either one of her men, she had thought that maybe telling the complete truth would be a good idea but then decided that she would just improvise and see how the situation went. She parked her car and got out. She stood on the side of the road, trying to catch her breath. Then deciding that it was now or never, she approached the front door.

She rang the doorbell, after a few minutes she knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Impatiently she tapped her foot, and shuffled nervously.

Finally, the door swung opened and she was greeted by a very pretty blond wearing nothing but a man's white button shirt. Confused, Sara checked the number by the door, to make sure she was at the right address, and confirming this she added quietly "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to ... ah interrupt." The blond smiled sleepily "No problem, are you here to see …" Sara interrupted her "yeah, but its fine don't bother him, I'll just see him at work…." Embarrassed, Sara turned to leave but was stopped by a man's hand grabbing her arm.

"Sara … maybe you should come inside, we can talk about this…" He said softly.

Sara wanted to cry, but who was she to be upset. She had done the exact same thing to Grissom and Nick. She couldn't really blame him for having another girl too. She was glad though that she had made her decision based on her heart and not because of this other woman. _I guess it's fate that he's found someone else and I hadn't chosen him, so everything worked out in a round about way, I didn't have to hurt anyone, just bruised my ego slightly. _She thought as she looked up and their eyes met.

"No, it's fine really, this is actually a good thing, I had come to tell you that I've met someone else anyway….. and well …. she looks like a great girl, I hope you can be happy and besides ….you'll always have a special place in my heart.." she smiled up at him and he pulled her against him for a quick hug.

"Sara ….. I never meant to hurt you …. I…" he started.

"Please…. it really is okay, we were just having a whole lot of fun, it was amazing while it lasted but it's time we both settled down..." she trailed off.

She wanted to leave; it was getting slightly awkward with the woman in the background staring at them.

With a final hug, Sara left, feeling 10 times better than she did earlier that day. She grinned as she drove down the road. Glancing at the time, she realized she had a few moments to spare before she had to get to the lab so she decided to call the love of her life.

He picked up on the 3rd ring "Hey honey … what's up?"

She laughed happily and decided to throw caution to the wind "Hi … um can I have a word when we get to the lab tonight … I have something important to tell you…"

He sounded intrigued "Well sure … I actually wanted to talk to you about something too"

Her heart dropped slightly as she replied, "Oh … okay… I'll see ya later then…."

* * *

Sara was extremely nervous as she walked down the corridor towards the locker room. At first, she had been nervous because she had never ever admitted to anyone that she loved them and she wasn't sure how she was going to say it. She didn't want to just blurt it out, and she knew he had strong feelings for her, but did he love her? _Maybe I should wait till he says it, I don't want to pressurize him, maybe there's a way that I can express my love without actually saying the words... _

But, she was extra anxious because he had said there was something he wanted to tell her. _Maybe it's nothing, maybe just work related.. Yeah right … maybe I should hold off saying anything until I've heard what he has to say … oh god, what if he knew about ……. What if he wants to end things between us…… _

She slammed her locker door with a frustrated bang.

"Hi Sara … you look mad … need some Greggo loving to help ease your troubles?" Greg said as he stood by the doorway admiring her. Sara laughed.

"I would normally take you up on that offer Greg but I have man troubles at the moment … which reminds me I have to go …. I'll see you later?" He grinned at her as she passed him and muttered "Damm it, I'm always too late…" and he heard her giggle as she walked down the corridor.

Deciding that she needed a strong cup of coffee, she headed for the break room. She walked into the room and noticed the familiar dark headed man sitting at the table, his back towards her. Tip toeing towards him she was a foot away from him when he said aloud "I know that's you Sara, I sensed your presence when you came through the door..."

She groaned in annoyance, walked around, and sat next to him, knowing that the door was wide open so she couldn't show any affection. His eyes met hers and he grinned, "So … Miss Sidle, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Her heart started beating faster but she threw the ball back into his court "You first …"

He sighed and Sara noticed that he looked a bit weary. He looked down not meeting her eyes and finally when he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper "Sara, I've been thinking a lot about us and I've come to the conclusion that this just isn't working ... what we have between us ... it's just not what I expected.

She looked stunned and she felt her body go cold. _I'm glad I didn't make a fool of myself and declare my love for him, he obviously doesn't care enough about me ... _She thought.

She started to interrupt him, but he cut her off "No, let me finish ... this affair or whatever you want to call it has gone on long enough..." he looked up and was shocked at the pain in her eyes so he smirked suddenly and quickly added "I was hoping you'd go steady with me? Be my girlfriend… I want us to be exclusive … you know, not see other people …." his voice trailed off as he waited for her to speak.

She was speechless _Did he just say what I think he just said? _She thought as she looked at him.

He coughed nervously "Unless … uh that's not what you want .. I ah …" but she interrupted him as she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Pulling away reluctantly she murmured "That's the best news I've heard all day, and of course that's what I want … I just never expected you to say that …."

He grinned like a child on Christmas morning "So … what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

She smiled up at him, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness "Funny enough … I was coming to ask you pretty much the same thing…"

He cupped her face with his hands and murmured, "I know this isn't the most romantic setting nor the best time or place but Sara … I love you…"

Glad that she had gone with her gut instinct and waited, she flung her arms around him and whispered in his ear "Oh Gil, I love you too!"

The End

* * *

A/N Sorry that it got a bit soppy towards the end, but I was (and still am) going through writers block and I felt like I needed to wrap this story up, so my apologies that it didn't carry on and that I ended it so quickly, I just felt like I needed to put it to bed, I have a few other ideas playing around in my head that I want to try and get started with. Please review, even if it didn't live up to your expectations. Lou xx 


End file.
